


Game of Show and Tell

by ivyspinners



Category: Queen of the South (USA Network)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: Years later, Teresa comes home.





	Game of Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollivanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/gifts).



> 3 sentence fiction prompt by ladytharen, originally posted on tumblr: _teresa/james + homecoming_
> 
> Set in some nebulous future post S2.

Their war ended the moment Teresa stepped onto the docks, onto Dallas land where she was a fugitive, a queen–but most importantly, the source of his coke.  
  
The hands that had shot at her, and touched her skin with hidden reverence, were outstretched now in offer.  
  
The most important contracts weren’t signed in ink, but in gestures: in James’s kiss to her forehead in public even with his gun unholstered, a promise to unite this home again.

-

fin


End file.
